someone call me?
by jawyer4eva
Summary: Sawyer is in the jungle jerking off but thinking of someone unexpected, he gets interupted with fantastic consequences. and then they are joined with another member of camp.


Out in the jungle in a secluded place away from the rest of the camp, a man sits laying back slightly on the rock surface. He is sat thinking about life how he ended up on this damn island, and also thinking up nicknames for various members of the camp. He sighs as his brain is going slow today and he can't think properly for the moment, he let himself drift away into a daydream, he thinks of various camp members. He thinks of Kate first. She has an obvious beauty about her, if he were in the real world he would be trying to go out with her to impress his buddy's, but he is not in the real world, so this doesn't matter.

He looks around and listens for any noise. Silence. His hands move to his denims, to his crotch and he undoes his top button and reaches up with one hand to push his hair out of his eyes and the other unzips his fly. He takes out his cock, which is limp; he pushes his jeans so they are at his knees, out of the way. He ponders how to get a hard-on, slowly he starts stoking his cock, thinking of which of the group turns him on most.

His thoughts turn to Kate immediately, how her hair is always messy but in a good way, but he isn't satisfied with her anymore and casts her out of her mind. He thinks of Sun how she looked in that bikini before Jin interrupted, her hair being blown in the wind, unsatisfied. Claire? Nope. Shannon? Mmm, "nice legs Sticks" he thinks, but still no. then his mind turns somewhere unexpected, with a definite stir from down below. Sawyer begins to panic and try and cast this person out of his head saying to himself that thinking of a guy like that is not natural, he thinks of Victoria from back home, he was wildly attracted to her radiant beauty. But she is no good either!

"What the hell" he thinks no one can read my thoughts, its ok to dream.

His thoughts return to the man, as he mentally makes him undress, doing a strip tease for the blonde conman. He takes his top off and exposes his sweaty six pack, Sawyer wants nothing more than to press up against it and feel it. The man reaches down to slowly unbutton his Levi's showing a view of his white boxers.

Sawyer is reaching his peak now and he screams out his name "Jack, Jack…oh God Jack" he shots his hot, white load all over the familiar tree, in parallel with the other lines when he was thinking of Kate while shooting his load.

Sawyer heart sinks when he hears a familiar voice "Hello? ... Did someone call me?" Trying to jump out of view Sawyer struggles pulling his denims up trying to be as quiet as possible. Sawyer's heart is beating rapidly.

Jack looks around looking confused, he feels something. He turns around and walks off, his eyes wide trying to comprehend what just happened, wondering whether Sawyer knew that he had seen him.

He had heard a voice calling him, admittedly in a weird tone and he had come through the jungle to see who it was. Then he called out "hello ... Did someone call me?" Then he saw it: the person who was calling his name in a lustful tone. That was jerking off thinking of him. He acted as though he hadn't seen it; he was too scared for Sawyers sake. He turned and walked off in the direction he came from making sure Sawyer could not see his erection he had felt was there. (Beginning of the paragraph he fells some thing)

Sawyer was cursing to himself, thinking of what had just happened. Then he had an idea. He sprinted back to the beach and went back into his tent making sure nobody saw him enter, this way if Jack came and saw sawyer that he would not think that it had been him calling out for him in the jungle.

Jack did not come though; instead he was sitting on a log in the jungle thinking why he had that reaction to seeing Sawyer like that. He was now aware he was attracted to Sawyer, and by the looks of it Sawyer was attracted to Jack, he didn't think Sawyer knew that Jack liked him back, so it would have to be him that made the first move if he wanted Sawyer. He looked down at his hardened cock, but first, he thought, I need to take care of Jack junior. Jack thought of Sawyer while he worked but he was careful enough not to call out for _his_ crush.

Over the next few days Sawyer avoided Jack, but trying to be subtle about it, but when it came to have his weekly bandage changed he could not avoid him then. "Oh well" he thought to himself, "I can't avoid him forever; he is on the same damn island! Time didn't matter, if he had seen me then he's not likely to forget it too soon, and that was another thing, he probably hadn't even seen!"

When he reached the hatch he took a deep breath and made his way inside. Sawyer walked right into Jack. As he was coming in it seemed Jack was going out. This bump was aquardly sexual. "Sorry" Jack said as he blushed, "I was just coming to find you to change your bandages." Sawyer tries to hide his embarrassment, but the biggest thing he is hiding is the fact that he wants to do that again. "Well doc," he says casually, "ya found me. Now let's get this over and done with so I can get back to my book" he smiles cockily, "just about to get to the sex scene," he adds. Jacks eyes roll.

Jack is wrapping the bandages around Sawyer's arm, they are talking about Kate. "Lemme get this straight I said I love you to Kate?" said Sawyer panicking. "No you said you love_ her _to _me_."

"Oh… well I don't,"

"Come again?"

"I don't love her... I probably did, but I _defiantly_ don't anymore" said Sawyer smiling. Jack smiled too, but his was a knowing smile, he could tell by Sawyers expression that he was thinking I don't fancy her but I do like someone else. "So, who do you like?"

"Who said I like anyone?" Sawyers bandages were done by now, they were just talking now, "No one I was just wondering if you _did_ like anyone else"

"That's none of your business doc"

"That's a yes then?" Sawyer looks at Jack telling him to change the subject, with his eyes, but Jack is too interested. He would never normally make someone feel this uncomfortable, but this was different he wanted Sawyer to make a move on him, and it's not like Sawyer never made anyone uncomfortable, he'd done worse than that too.

"Come on Sawyer, who do you like?"

Sawyer looks at Jack trying to hide all of his emotions so Jack can't read his expression. Time passes, and Jack is still waiting. "Fine Jack," Sawyer says quietly "I like…" he pauses considering whether or not to tell Jack that he likes him, fearing he will think he is gay and just a pervert.

The door bursts open, Kate stands there looking at the scene before her, Jack and Sawyer are face to face, staring at each other their noses 3 inches away from each other, but they quickly snapped their heads around to look at Kate. "Sorry," Kate jokes, "I didn't realise I was interrupting you two, it looks like you are having a _serious_ talk," but when she said serious it sounded sarcastic, like she was implying something else.

"Maybe in your little fantasies Kate, but not in the real world." Sawyer smiles, but he is thinking that it is ironic that it is in _his_ fantasies, not hers. And his heart is also aching, Jack will never like him, Kate is even laughing at the idea, thinking it will never ever happen. But he is thankful for her coming in when he was about to tell Jack his best kept secret. He thinks, if jack is asking me who I like, and then he might not have seen him last week.

Sawyer stands to leave relieved Kate came in at that time, but Kate grabs the washing powder from the side and leaves, adding "don't worry Sawyer, I'll leave you two in private again" her tone filled with sexual innuendo.

Sawyer is angry, he tries to think of a snappy comeback, but the door is closed before he has time to think.

"Bitch, thinks she's so clever" Sawyer growled. "She was just joking, Sawyer"

"Don't care"

"What's up your ass? Just coz you know it'll never happen." Jack says smiling.

"Go to hell doc"

"Lighten up Sawyer it's a joke!"

"Yeh well, you know me by now I don't do jokes that are directed at me."

Jack shook his head, "hey, you never told me who you like?"

"Good thing Kate came when she did then, or else I would've" and with that Sawyer turned on his heel and walked out of the hatch, down the path to the beach.

The next day Sawyer wakes up late, and walks off to gather some fruit for breakfast, he sets off into the forest. Once he has finished eating he picks up the axe that he had also brought along with the knife. He takes off his shirt, and begins work on the nearest tree.

Just when he was half way through the trees he had aimed to chop up, he heard a voice, "Hey." Jack said simply.

"Hey" Sawyer echoed, missing Jacks tone completely.

Jack continues, "Looking good there, Sailor." Sawyer looks at Jack, confused. Then he gets it, Sawyer sighs.

"That thing with Kate yesterday isn't gunna be some kinda sick, running joke is it?"

"It isn't a joke," but it clearly is. "Ok then" Sawyer says in a "yeah right" tone.

"But your right about yesterday, oh how I wish they were true," Sawyer plays along. Jack smiles. "If you're not joking, then it can be," Jack says, the joke beginning to fade out. Sawyer stops chopping trees and looks up confused. Jack's heart is racing, he watches as a topless, hot, sweaty Sawyer closes the gap between them. They are playing gay chicken, first one to stop loses the game. Jack knows Sawyer likes him, so he is playing to win more than the game. Sawyer is quietly confident that he will win the game because he thinks that Jack is not attracted to him.

"It can?"

"Hell yeah, I've been wantin' to do this for ages now," Trying to sound as serious as possible, therefore winning the game.

"Me too."

They are inches away from each other their faces are now nearly touching, they are moving towards each other very slowly waiting for one another to pull back. Their lips join, just a peck though. Sawyer pulls away looking confused. Jack looks nervous as to what Sawyer will say, did he misunderstood the situation last week somehow? He was fearing the next few minutes.

"W-what was that?" when no answer came he elaborated, "I thought we were just joking I never thought you actually liked me! Are you gay? Bisexual? You got the hot's for me?" Sawyer said, this time he joked he was searching for answers.

After a few seconds Jack decided that the truth was in order, convincing himself that he had more balls than Sawyer; _he_ couldn't even admit he was bi! "I am bi… and yes I do "have the hot's for you.""

He waited for a response. Nothing.

Sawyer's mind was racing, his heart thumbing against his rib cage. He does like me, he was on a high.

"And I know you like me back, so don't try to hide it." Jack was nervous as hell, but he made his voice sound sure. Sawyer, although he was attracted to Jack, he wasn't sure if he wanted to come out or not. Admit he is bisexual for the first time, he is scared because no one knows about this fact, he feels it's a weakness. So he questioned Jack, "Yeh? And how would you know something like that?... listening while I sleep? Pervert!"

"No, but it seemed pretty convincing when you where wanking and calling my name. What was it? "Jack, Jack…oh god Jack, that feels so good" Jack quoted, emphasising every word he had heard Sawyer say. That pissed Sawyer off big time.

"Did I put on a good show for you? So you are a perve! Watching me while I thought I was alone!"

"It wasn't like that" said Jack in a hurtful voice, "I thought someone was in trouble, you were calling my name, and when people normally do that it means they want them." His rage building. Sawyer looked down, he knew he was in the wrong. Then he did something he normally never did, "sorry..." he pause making Jack know he doesn't normally say those words, "you're right, I do like you"

"Does it matter? How can this work if we just kissed and then you shout at me for it knowing damn well there was no need, we both like each other, then we kiss, which was good! But then you ask stupid questions and try to make it seem you don't like me, when you do?!?!" Jack shouted. "There's no point… I can't be with you if you are going to make me feel like this, it's not worth it." He added in a hurt, saddened voice. Jack looks disappointed then turns on his heel and storms off, leaving Sawyer feeling guilty and upset.

Jack is walking back to the hatch, his heart feels like it had been tore in two, he knew he had done the right thing, but he still just wanted Sawyer if only for one night, he wanted to run his hands through his golden hair, stroke his hardness, hear him moan again knowing that he had made him make those noises & most of all he wanted to feel him inside of him, or he wanted to feel him around his boner. Snapping him away from his dreams came a voice and quick, thudding footsteps. "Jack, Jack… wait Jack" Jack turned around and saw the same man who he had just been fantasising about running behind him trying to catch him up, a determined, but saddened expression.

"Jack, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, but I thought it was a game, I was just making sure that you liked me,"

"Well ok, what you first said, that you thought we were just joking, and you never thought you actually liked me, that was fine, I guess, but when you accuse me of stalking you! Calling me a pervert, that is what's wrong."

"I'm sorry," Sawyer repeated, but more slow and meaningful. They both looked upset, after a minute Jack decided Sawyer wasn't going to elaborate, so he gave Sawyer one last discussed look and turned to walk off, but he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. "No I'm not loosing you," Sawyer said very quietly so even Jack who was standing at arms length away couldn't hear properly "what?"

"Look," said Sawyer, his rage building, "I said sorry, you don't realise that I don't say normally, but I _am _sorry jack" he says loosing his rage, "I don't know what else you want me to say."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you call me a pervert, and when I laid my cards down on the table, said I liked you, and even though you liked me back, you shunned me off, why?" Sawyer looks down, ashamed. "I don't know… but its just you're the first man I've ever liked, you made me realise I'm bi, I beat guys up for being gay! I've always thought it to be a weakness, it's just hard for me admitting it, and even harder for me to admit it to another guy, let alone you who I always thought I hate, I was always getting in to fights with. Don't you understand?"

Jack did understand, he had been really scared coming out, now he was the one that was sorry. He leaned in and pressed his lips against the broken down man, and pulls away to look at him. Sawyer's eyes examine Jacks face for a moment then he leans in to kiss him again, long and slow. His tongue wants entry to Jack's mouth; he runs he tongue along Jack's lips. He feels glad when they open to let him gain entry; he pushes his tongue into Jack's mouth and plays with Jack's tongue. Jack's mouth tastes like cream. He groans causing all the hair's on Jack's body to stand up, and his cock to twitch again.

Sawyer pushes Jack against a tree and thrusts his hardened cock into Jacks. Jack pulls away and takes a sharp intake of breath. Sawyer looks up worried, but relaxes into another kiss when he sees Jack smiling with lust in his eyes. Sawyer feeling more confident, because they have been making out for several minutes now, stops his hands from caressing Jacks cheeks and moves them down to jacks firm ass, he gives a squeeze which makes Jack moan into Sawyers mouth. His hands had been running across Sawyers neck and though Sawyers long sexy hair, but he preferred the new position of Sawyers hands. But his hands were starting to slide off, which made Jacks eyes droop, but they brightened up again when he found out the new destination of them.

Sawyer moved his hands from Jacks tight butt, to his front, he quickly undid his jeans, he couldn't stand the anticipation. Jacks hard cock was now free. Sawyer broke the kiss, seemingly to push Jack's jeans all the way down and off. It took Jack by surprise once he had taken the jeans off that he moved over to Jacks hardness and took it with his mouth, as far as he could. Jack rolled his head upwards in ecstasy, and he groaned, as he lapped at the pre-cum and smeared it over the head.

Sawyer stopped, and Jacks head jerked to the right painfully. They had heard something. He quickly pulled his jeans up and run off to the left, it was not the monster, it had been a person but he didn't want people to know that the islands "hero" was a puff, and Sawyer didn't want people to find out he was gay yet. They ran all the way to the beach and went inside Sawyer's tent. Sawyer pulled things across the windows like he did when he wanted a nap; he also closed the door then moved over to cuddle against Jack. "Can't keep any secret hidden around here! And it always seems to be me that it happens to" Sawyer said, making Jack chuckle, even though they had just been spied on.

Sawyer was thinking: even though they had probably just been caught, why were they still together? Oh yes Jack wanted him badly enough to risk the person following them and them being exposed again. Tomorrow was too far away to continue.

Back in the jungle, Kate came out behind a bush, her eyes wide. She was upset that now she couldn't have either of them.

Jack and Sawyer look at each other, "When Kate was suggesting things the other day, why did you say I was jealous that it would never happen?"

"Dunno, I wanted to hide my feelings in front of Kate?"

"Kate wasn't there at that point." Jack sighed "I wanted you to make the first move, I was trying to set you up I guess, I thought you would like the challenge. But you didn't have enough balls to say anything" said Jack with a smile.

"Fuck off," Sawyer said playfully, "I do have balls as your about to find out." Sawyer pounced on Jack before his words could sink in, taking him by surprise. "Yes, please," Jack said needily. "Now where were we?" Sawyer asked, "oh yes, I was just about to give you the best blowjob you've ever had." They both smiled. Sawyer wasted no time in taking off Jack's pants again but this time he took off his shirt too. Jack was naked and Sawyer was fully dressed, which made Jack nervous; Sawyer saw something in his eyes, "what?" he said panicking, "nothing," Jack replied quickly. Sawyer raised his eyebrows and gave Jack a look of disbelief, "you're not chickening out are you?"

"No way in hell"

"Fine then," Sawyer said taking Jack into his mouth once more. Jack gasped, "Sawyer," he whispered.

Sawyer worked Jack's cock. Licking the underside and fondling his balls with his hand.

Sawyer's mouth felt so warm and orgasmic. He was reaching his peak now, "get off Sawyer I'm gunna cum," he slurred. Sawyer didn't stop; he only worked Jack even more sliding his tongue across the head. Jack leaned back letting his orgasm take over, coming into Sawyer mouth. He saw Sawyer coming up for a kiss, some of Jack's cum still in his mouth. He tasted himself on Sawyer's mouth. He pulled back. Jack smiled seductively "Your turn now," he whispered, "Wanna top?"

"Hell yeh" Sawyer said enthusiastically. So Jack got up on his hands and knees, and waited. When Sawyer didn't do anything he turned around and saw Sawyer digging through his luggage. "What you doin'?" he asked, his question answered when he got out a tube. Jack smiled, "Where'd you get that?"

"Found it."

"Sure," Jack said in a playful tone, "Found?"

"Your gunna pay for that," Sawyer laughed. He greased up his cock, shoved a finger up Jack's asshole moving it in and out greasing him up too. His inserted more fingers, stretching him. "Jesus Sawyer… your cock ain't that big."

"You'll pay for that too" Sawyer replied finding his prostate and rubbing it. Jack gasps, "Sawyer, please I want you in me!"

"Should've thought about that before you were cheeky," Sawyer replied. "Aww" Jack whined. Sawyer continued to finger fuck him until he could take it no more, he was getting too exited when Jack was making those noises, he'd never been a patient person. He slid his fingers out of him and lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Jack clenched himself up, Sawyer waited for him to relax and he began slowly thrusting in and out of him. "Faster, damn it"

"Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Yes, yes just go faster please" Jack begged. Sawyer obeyed. He found his prostate again judging by Jack's groan. So he stuck at that angle and thrust in and out quicker, driving Jack crazy. Sawyer began stroking Jacks cock and it wasn't very long after he felt Jack tense up and cum for the second time in an hour, he felt jacks ass tighten up around him and this sent Sawyer over the edge. "OH DOCTOR SHEPARD" he called as he shot his load inside Jack. They collapsed, breathing deep and hard. After a few minutes Sawyer slipped out and lay next to Jack, still breathing deeply.

Outside Kate stood, tears running down her face, her fears confirmed. She ran off into the jungle unnoticed.

"Thank you, I think that was the best punishment I've ever had," Jack smiled.

Kate decided that she needed to tell the boys she had seen them. She also needed to tell them that she wouldn't tell anybody, but she may have just gained carte blanche with Jack too. She giggled.

She walked down towards the hatch and saw Locke there, "oh, hello," she said. "Hi," he grumbled back. "Locke you don't look so good… are you feeling okay?"

"No I have a bit of a headache."

"Go take a walk I'll take over the hatch duty for today come back around sunset okay?"

"Thanks Kate." Locke said as he got up and went out.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep" sounded the alarm signalling 4 minutes until death. "4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42" Kate said as she typed in the numbers. Kate went back to the chair and she put her head back out of boredom

She heard laughing coming from outside and a familiar voice shushing. The hatch door opened and there stood Jack and Sawyer. Jack and Sawyer stopped walking and Sawyer stopped laughing when they saw Kate.

"What are you doing here? It was supposed to be Locke on shift now," Jack asked. "John is ill, so I took over his shift" Jack looked worried. "Not really ill, but he needed a break."

"Well I'm just gunna change Sawyers bandages again."

"Kay"

A couple minutes passed. Kate was now really nervous, but she had just spent the last 3 hours down in an isolated room just to talk with them, it could be now or in a week when the bandages needed changing again until it could just be those three and no one else. Kate cleared her throat, Sawyer looked, but Jack was still working on the bandages. "Look you guys, I saw you in the jungle together," Jack stopped dead and snapped his head around to look at Kate.

"I didn't mean to, I was gathering fruit, and it's not like it was a private place you were messing around in." Kate looked sad. "Please don't…" that was all Jack could say. "I won't tell anyone I swear, but you should be more careful in future."

"Thank you Kate, I appreciate that… are you okay? You look sad. Kate shrugged, "nothing, don't worry." Jack could tell she was disappointed in this news, she had fancied both him and Sawyer. "Kate… you know, we're both bi… we like women too"

"So?"

"So Kate, if its okay with Sawyer I would love for you to join us." They both looked at Sawyer, who nodded. All eyes where now on Kate. "I dunno… I don't want to be pregnant on this island"

"I've had a vasectomy" Sawyer revealed. "I… when my parents died I only had foster care till I was 16… I had to work the streets." Sawyer said hurtfully. Jack looked like he wanted to comfort him but he didn't know what to say.

"Me too… my ex-wife and I decided that because of my shift I shouldn't have kids." Jack said "Sawyer you okay?" he added. "Yeh, I'm fine… so Kate?"

"Okay I'm willing to if you two are"

"Yes"

"Hell, Yeh!"

They laughed. Sawyer's heart was thumping; he could have hot sex with the two people on the island that he fancied. "You know, Locke is coming at sunset and there is no one else coming… so I'd say we have about 4 hours to ourselves here." Kate said seductively. "Well Kate I think you right" Jack said, standing up to face her, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Sawyer was watching with wide eyes his mouth hanging open and his stomach did a flip. Jack smiles on the look on Sawyers face, he is kissing Kate first on purpose to make Sawyer jealous.

Sawyer can't take it anymore; he stands up grabs Jack by the wrist and pulls him around so they are face to face "you tryin' to make me feel jealous? ... Cause if you are then I might have to punish again and this time I may not be so nice." Jack grinned broadly.

Kate moved over to Sawyer. "What's the matter, feeling left out?" she said seductively, stroking his cock through his jeans. Sawyer shudders and groans, telling Kate he wants more.

"Don't worry, we wont leave you out, in fact this is all bout you… today." Jack smiles. Sawyer closes his eyes, and breathes out deeply, enjoying the thought for a moment, then opens them again and smiles showing Jack he is up for that. "What'd you want me and Kate to do then?"

"Well doctor, I want you to undress your patient and try to stimulate her, maybe give her a check up? Pity we don't have a sexy doctor's outfit with us" Jack smiled and set to work. He slowly unbuttoned Kate's top and slipped it off, revealing her bra. He kissed all along her collar bone causing her to groan and Sawyer to fidget. He reached around and expertly clicked her bra off with one hand, and let it fall to the floor. Moving his mouth from her collar bone up her throat and into her mouth, pressing his hardness into her through jeans, which he decided needed to go. So, as he kissed her, he began on her belt. He unbuckled it, and whipped it out. He removed her jeans, and went back up to her mouth, kissing her for a further 5 seconds. Then, he moved his kisses down her throat, down her collar bone, but he stopped when he was at her nipples taking one in his mouth and the other he pinched and massages, making them hard. She groans as Jack massages his tongue over her nipple. He stops and repeats with the other nipple. When he finishes that he moves down slipping off her panties, and he flicks his tongue across her clit, she gasps, Sawyers breathing hitches, he wants to stroke himself badly, but he needs to hold off, he knows it will be worth the wait. Jack is working his tongue over and over sucking and licking. He pushes her legs apart and pushes his tongue inside of her, licking her lining, wiggling his tongue. Hot fluid meets his tongue and he tastes her cum. He pulls out and kisses Kate again, and then he looks over to Sawyer, who has a look of bliss on his face. "Good now do a strip tease," he faced Kate, "and you come and sit here next to me." Kate moved over to Sawyer and Jack started his stripping. The start of a strip tease is boring so Sawyer started kissing Kate, but he stopped when Jacks top is off, and then he started poking her, making Kate gasp and put her head back, but Sawyer was watching Jack. Jack undid his belt and whipped it off throwing it to the floor. Sawyer slipped one more finger in then another until Kate was stretched. Jack unbuttoned his denims and unzipped them; Sawyer was surprised when he saw Jack was commando. Kate was now gasping and reaching her peak. She orgasmed hard. Hot liquid ran over Sawyers fingers, he pulled out and licked his fingers clean. Kate was cuddling into Sawyer now, watching Jack again. Jack was aroused by what he had just heard and seen, and his cock was now throbbing hard. He set it free, "do you want a dance," Jack asked as a joke, but the look on Sawyers face suggested it was a good idea. "Yeh, you can give me a lap dance if you want." Jack nodded agreeing. Kate moved over and Jack came at Sawyer, and started his dance whilst he undressed Sawyer. He slapped his hard cock across Sawyers cheek, and smeared pre-cum over his lips like a lip gloss. Sawyers tongue licked away the pre-cum and smeared the rest of it around the head of Jack's cock. But Jack pulled away, and without his hands he rolled the tip of his cock down Sawyer's chest down to his jeans that he was getting off with his hands. The jeans got lost, and Jack took both their cocks in his hand and rubbed them together in the same rhythm, but Sawyer slapped his hand away.

"Something tells me that I won't take long, so why don't you get down on the floor and grease up your cock, while I start to fuck Kate." Sawyer said.

He put Kate on the floor, on her back, and eased into her. Kate gasped at the pain and pleasure. Sawyer groaned. Kate's heat was so good. He pulled out and pushed in again. And then he pulled out as he felt himself near the edge.

"Doctor, I think i'm coming down with something. Why don't you take my temperature? Maybe through the back door?"

Jack smiled as he understood, he trust 2 fingers into Sawyer making it burn painfully. Sawyer breathed sharply, "Jesus, Jack!"

Jack couldn't take it anymore; he pulled his fingers out and pushed the head of his cock against Sawyer. He eased in.

"Wow doctor, that's the biggest thermometer I've ever had in me!" Jack smiled.

Kate looked left out, so Sawyer trust into her again. Jack angled his cock so it hit Sawyers prostate, Sawyer gasped as he moved back and forward, sliding into Kate and pushing back to Jack, every movement he made was bliss. He felt Kate's liquid flow around his as she gave a moan into her orgasm. He couldn't take the pleasure anymore; he thrust into Kate one more time and came in her twice. His ass clenched, which sent Jack over the edge and he was the last to cum.

They collapsed and were breathing heavily. Jack started laughing.

"What?" Sawyer demanded.

"Your endurance."

"What 'bout it?"

"I came last, I've never had a man that came before me… they all said I was crap!"

"Well doc, as I seem to recall you were first twice last time."

Kate laughed.

"Who would have thought Sawyer could be so cheesy?" Jack asked Kate. "Oh doctor Shepard, yes yes yyyyyeeeesssss… WOW that's the biggest thermometer I've ever seen!"

"Shut up just coz mines bigger and I have better endurance."

"Sorry who was the first to cum?"

"Who had a gorgeous woman _and_ a little thermometer in them?"

"Little?"

"Yep, Kate who's bigger, me or him?"

Kate laughed, "Sawyer's is… sorry Jack"

"Well I have better endurance"

"No you don't"

"Yeah I do!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm better than both of you!"

"You came first!"

"Or did I?"

"Yes"

"I didn't even have an orgasm you were both crap!"

"OKAY… we are all the best."

"Yeah come to think of it you two are the best sex I've ever had"

"Agreed"

"And doctor? Feel free anytime to take my temperature, I don't mind what way it goes in" Kate turned to Sawyer, "but if you see me looking a bit ill then you could always take my temperature, it doesn't really take a doctor… or you could both take my temperature at the same time."

"Okay, why don't you be ill, say tomorrow?"

"I'll be there"

"Me too"

Sawyer could tell this was the start of something new and great. Jack and Kate were right that was the _best_ sex he had _ever_ had.


End file.
